


Эффективное лечение

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус лечит Снейпа, которого наказал Волдеморт. Это приводит к неожиданным последствиям.





	Эффективное лечение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ГП кинк-фест на заявку: Снейполюц. Снейп и Люциус – близкие друзья. Люциус пытается комфортить Снейпа после наказания у Лорда. Нежно дотрагивается до него, лечит. У Снейпа срывает крышу, он накидывается на Люциуса и трахает его. Люциусу нравится, особенно то, что обычно скрытный Снейп откровенен в своих желаниях/эмоциях

Снейп был в глубоком обмороке — оно и к лучшему, на самом деле. Можно спокойно обработать раны, не боясь причинить боль. Люциус взмахнул палочкой, вспоминая знакомое еще со времен бурной молодости заклинание диагностики. Как же давно это все было — рейды, опасность, сражения с аврорами; и, казалось, ушло навсегда. Но, увы, от прошлого так просто не убежать.

Голубоватая аура, расчерченная золотыми и бордовыми сполохами, засияла вокруг Снейпа. Люциус вгляделся в нее, отмечая для себя внутренние повреждения: трещины в двух ребрах и сломанные пальцы на правой руке. Неприятно, но ничего страшного. И то и другое он легко вылечил Эпискей. Красные следы тут же исчезли из ауры — вроде больше ничего серьезного. Оставались лишь поверхностные раны и мышечный спазм. Именно последний должен был причинять сильную боль. И если с царапинами и ранами легко справятся заклинания, то, чтобы расслабить сведенные судорогой мышцы, придется использовать зелья и массаж.

При мысли о последнем у Люциуса слегка вспотели ладони. Казалось бы, что в этом такого: в свое время Люциусу тоже досталось так же. Ему даже еще меньше повезло — он остался в сознании, полностью ощущая всю боль, даже вздохнуть было почти невозможно. Снейп тогда ему помог. «Сто лет назад», — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос. 

На самом деле, с какой стороны ни посмотри — это всего лишь невинный массаж, помощь старому другу. Уж сколько бутылок коньяка они распили на двоих в тишине малой гостиной Малфой-мэнор, а сколько раз прикрывали друг другу спину? Не сосчитаешь. Так что нет в этом массаже ничего особенного. Не должно быть. А то, что иногда — только иногда — после бутылки красного вина Снейп начинал казаться ему непозволительно привлекательным — так что только не придет в пьяную голову? Сейчас-то он трезв, а значит, никаких посторонних мыслей у него быть не может.

Люциус облизал пересохшие губы, вытер платком ладони и взял в руки палочку. Осторожно, почти нежно, он провел ее кончиком по груди Снейпа, шепча заклинания исцеления. Глубокие и мелкие царапины сразу же стали затягиваться. Люциус помнил, что, заживая, они страшно зудят, но, к счастью, Снейп этого не чувствовал.

Мантию Люциус с него снял сразу, как только притащил в Мэнор, и тут же испепелил — пропитанная кровью тряпка точно не могла больше служить одеждой. Та же участь постигла и сорочку — от нее тоже мало что осталось. Снейп, когда очнется, будет, конечно, шипеть… но это уже мелочи. 

После того как Люциус исцелил раны на груди Снейпа, он осторожно перевернул его на живот и занялся спиной. Быстро справившись с царапинами, он забрал у посланного за мазью домового эльфа баночку. Мазь эту варил сам Снейп и отдал Люциусу, словно зная, что пригодится. Что ж…

Люциус открыл банку и распределил мазь по ладоням; гладкая, чуть масляная, она приятно холодила кожу. Обезболивающее и расслабляющее — то, что надо сейчас Снейпу. Люциус коснулся ладонями его спины, повел вверх, вниз… Мышцы под его руками были твердыми как камень, но постепенно стали расслабляться. Кожа у Снейпа оказалась гладкой и неожиданно нежной; было очень приятно гладить его по спине, обводя лопатки. Трогательные. Люциус сглотнул, испытав странное желание прикоснуться губами сначала к ним, а потом провести по выступающим под кожей позвонкам. Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. Ни в коем случае не сильно, чтобы не причинять лишней боли, он осторожно водил руками, размазывая целебный состав, и лишь когда тот впитается, уменьшая боль, можно будет размять, согревая затекшие мышцы. Люциус старался сосредоточиться на процессе лечения, но все время отвлекался, то на родинку над правой лопаткой, то на трогательные ямочки внизу спины, то на ощущение теплой мягкой кожи под пальцами. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Надо было скорее заканчивать, пока он не совершил чего-нибудь предосудительного. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что вид обнаженной спины Снейпа способен его возбудить? Или дело не в виде, а в прикосновениях? Закончив со спиной, Люциус перевернул Снейпа — надо было заняться торсом.

Он старательно не обращал внимания на собственную эрекцию и на то, что у Снейпа, похоже, были те же проблемы. Может, тому просто снился эротический сон? Почему бы и нет? Ему бы и самому могло такое присниться — если бы кто-нибудь массировал его спину.

Люциус украдкой скосил глаза на внушительную выпуклость на штанах Снейпа. Неприлично, стыдно, вот только почему-то очень хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться… потрогать. Нет. Он сделал глубокий вдох — нанес на ладони мазь и приступил к массажу. Еще совсем немного. Сейчас зелье подействует, он накроет Снейпа одеялом и оставит отдыхать. А сам отправится в душ. В холодный душ.

Рука Снейпа взметнулась вверх и крепко сжала запястье.

— Что?! — Люциус ошарашено посмотрел ему в лицо.

Глаза Снейпа были открыты, и в них было такое неприкрытое, сумасшедшее желание, что Люциус даже слегка испугался и непроизвольно дернулся назад. Это движение словно спровоцировало Снейпа. Тот набросился на него, словно хищник, дернул, подмял, навалился сверху. Люциус попытался сопротивляться. Внезапность атаки напугала его. Может, от боли Снейп сошел с ума и теперь… Что теперь? Тот явно был не в себе. Они боролись молча. Люциус пытался отпихнуть его ногами, вывернуться, стукнуть кулаком в лицо, но Снейп крепко обхватил его бедрами, больно сжал одной рукой запястья и отвел за голову. Наверняка же останутся синяки.

— Север…

Попытка протестовать была заткнута грубым поцелуем. Вот тут уже сопротивляться стало совсем тяжело. Повинуясь внезапно охватившему желанию, Люциус начал страстно отвечать на поцелуй. Наверное, он просто слишком долго ждал, подсознательно надеялся на то, что почувствует эти губы на своих губах, и сейчас решил не упускать случая. Чужой язык во рту — никто и никогда не целовал его так; зубы скользили по губам, пугая и возбуждая; бездонные черные глаза полностью захватили, заставляя сдаться. Люциус так увлекся процессом, что не заметил, как Снейп свободной рукой начал расстегивать его рубашку и мантию, очнувшись, лишь когда услышал, как отлетающие пуговицы покатились по полу. Он протестующее застонал Снейпу в рот — рубашку было жалко. Но это не возымело на того никакого действия. Он, правда, оставил наконец его губы, заинтересовавшись на этот раз левым ухом. Люциус, конечно, знал, что там находятся особо чувствительные точки, но, когда Снейп слегка прикусил его мочку и провел языком по ушной раковине, не смог сдержать стона. Давно вставший член терся о ткань брюк, хотелось уже выпустить его на волю. Но Люциус еще не был уверен.

— Сев, не надо, ты же не хочешь…

Что именно не должен был хотеть Сев, он не договорил. Снейп выпустил его руки и теперь с удвоенным усердием набросился на него, лаская шею, грудь, плечи… Люциус вывернулся из одежды и сам включился в игру. Их губы вновь встретились — горячо, жадно. Хотелось всего и сразу — должно быть, они просто сошли с ума, иначе с чего бы? Люциус откинул голову, подставляясь под руки старого друга. Хотя, кажется, это уже дружбой назвать было нельзя.

Хотелось… хотелось… он сам уже не знал, чего именно — возможно, чтобы эти руки и губы никогда не оставляли его, чтобы горячее тело сильнее вжалось в него, чтобы Снейп наконец снял с себя и него штаны и… Вот что «и», он думать отказывался. 

— Люци... Люци, какой ты… — шептал Снейп откуда-то снизу, скользя и прикусывая кожу на животе, в то время как его руки уже возились с ремнем и застежкой штанов.

— Что ты там возишься, — прошипел Люциус, помогая избавить себя от последних деталей одежды.

Снейп втянул его в новый поцелуй, одновременно пальцами лаская головку его члена. Почему-то это было так остро, что Люциус буквально вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения. Одной рукой он с трудом расстегнул ширинку Снейпа, выпуская наружу его внушительный член — длинный, толстый, с крупной головкой; его оказалось неожиданно приятно держать в руке, гладить. Снейп со свистом втянул воздух и вдруг перехватил его руки, развернул и уронил на живот. Люциус приподнялся на локтях, он еще не был уверен, что хочет того, что должно произойти, но Снейп считал это уже делом решенным. Его губы вовсю хозяйничали на ягодицах, руки оглаживали бедра. Щекотно, приятно, непристойно, завораживающе. Возможно, он ждал именно таких прикосновений и именно от этого человека всю жизнь, иначе как объяснить, что вместо того, чтобы вырубить Снейпа заклинанием или ударом, он подставляется под его губы, руки… ох… язык. Все мысли вылетели из головы, когда Снейп провел языком по его промежности. И снова. Боже.

Как вообще такое может происходить? Наверное, Снейп отравлен, и своими поцелуями отравил еще и его. В его слюне наверняка яд, который сделал кожу тонкой, словно пергамент, а тело мягким и безвольным, как подтаявшее масло. И это не было неприятно, наоборот, хотелось еще сильнее пропитаться этой отравой, чтобы забыть о том, насколько все неправильно. Нет, надо это остановить… Рука Снейпа уверенно провела по его члену от основания к головке и обратно. Нет, не надо…

Банка с мазью стояла на тумбочке: Снейп протянул к ней руку, взял, открыл. С расслабляющим и обезболивающим эффектом, вспомнил Люциус — да уж, именно то, что сейчас нужно. Ему стало смешно — какое счастье, что эльф не принес ему разогревающую мазь. 

Скользкие пальцы коснулись сфинктера. Люциус постарался не зажиматься, но получалось плохо. Правда, Снейпа это не остановило, тщательно смазав вход, он протолкнул сначала один, потом второй палец внутрь. Неприятно. Люциус представил, как сейчас выглядит: голый, задницей кверху и с пальцами Снейпа в заднем проходе. Картинка показалась неожиданно возбуждающей, и он двинул бедрами, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы Снейпа. 

— Сейчас… сейчас, подожди, — прошептал тот, вытаскивая пальцы. 

Секундное замешательство — и вот уже головка его члена касается ануса. Мазь помогала расслабить мышцы, и Снейп легко — как-то даже слишком легко — вошел в него. От боли защипало глаза. Надо это прекратить, немедленно, но Снейп вцепился в его бедра пальцами так, что он даже двинуться не мог.

— Нет!

Снейп замер, а потом снова толкнулся вперед. Сильнее, глубже, резко, больно… Тело сопротивлялось вторжению, но он, вместо того чтобы вырваться из рук бывшего друга, двинулся назад, насаживая себя на чужой член. Снейп застонал. Этот глубокий стон отозвался дрожью, поднялся по животу к груди, и он сам повторил его. Люциус считал, что издавать такие стоны в постели неприлично, но сейчас впервые не смог сдержаться. А потом уже и остановиться, когда Снейп начал грубо, почти жестоко трахать его. Руки Снейпа оставили его бедра, заскользили вверх и вниз по спине и бокам. Потянули назад… Люциус не сразу понял, чего тот от него хочет, но, следуя молчаливой просьбе, развел ноги шире и поднялся, почти садясь. Снейп мягко направлял его вверх… вниз… Наверное, он сейчас потеряет сознание. Непонятно, отчего — ведь ему сейчас так хорошо. Волна тепла спиралью закручивалась в животе — еще не удовольствие, но уже почти-почти. 

Снейп потянул за волосы, и Люциус откинул голову ему на плечо, сходя с ума от невесомых, становящихся все агрессивней, поцелуев, которыми тот покрывал его шею. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… его укачивало на этих волнах тепла, любви, боли, удовольствия. Они перемешивались, сплетались… Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… Снейп обхватил одной рукой его член и заскользил по нему.

— Люциус, Люциус, Люциус… — повторял он как мантру.

Люциус глубже насадился на член и кончил, вздрагивая в крепких объятиях. Снейп толкнулся в него еще раз, прижал к себе крепче, и его сперма толчками выплеснулась внутри. Еще несколько мгновений он держал его, а потом вдруг отпрянул. Словно очнулся от сна. Люциус лицом рухнул на развороченную кровать, с трудом поднялся, повернулся. Снейп сидел на краю, обхватив себя руками, и с ужасом смотрел на него. Когда их глаза встретились, тот вздрогнул, резко вдохнул и, схватившись за голову, завыл. 

Боже, да что он себе придумал? С трудом справившись с накатившей слабостью, Люциус придвинулся к нему и обнял.

— Северус, Северус, ты что?

Понятно «что» — решил, что сошел с ума и изнасиловал единственного друга. Конечно, Снейп не ответил, только замотал головой и попытался вывернуться из объятий.

— Я не сержусь, правда.

Снейп застонал и с силой вжался в его плечо лбом.

— Северус… ну, действительно, сказал бы раньше, намекнул бы… Столько времени потеряли, я же и понятия не имел…

Снейп замер, поднял голову и посмотрел на него полными боли покрасневшими глазами.

— Я тоже, — хрипло прошептал он.

Люциус не выдержал, усмехнулся и коснулся губами длинного кривого носа.

— Значит, хорошо, что выяснили… пусть и так внезапно. Хоть какая-то польза от Лорда есть.

Боже, что он несет?!

Снейп посмотрел на него долгим странным взглядом, потом неуверенно ухмыльнулся.

— Наверное.

Люциус крепко обнял его и поцеловал.


End file.
